Outrageous Life
by Fluffyapples
Summary: After the death of Sakuras , parents. She is evicted from her home and forced to live on the streets. To survive she has no choice but to steal food from a convenience store. When she is caught by the owners son Sasuke Uchiha. He offers her a job as a maid in his home. She decides to accept his offer. Uknown to her though four other gorgeous guys also live with him.
1. Chapter 1

Who knew, at the tender age of sixteen I'd be homeless. Sitting in an alleyway beside a random bum whom isn't even considerate enough to wake up and talk to me.

_Grumble grumble grumble._

Great now I'm hungry. How did I end up in this situation you ask?_._ Well I'll tell you. A few weeks ago, my parents died in a car accident, it was painful that they were gone but I couldn't get depressed over it. Because I didn't have a job I got evicted from my home. I'm not close with any family members so I had no choice but to live on the streets. I was starting to get used to it. The only difficult part about not having money was not being able to buy food. I had to resort to stealing. I'm not proud of it but you gotta do what you gotta do.

_Grumble grumble grumble_

Shhh stomach shhhh. I was lucky there was a convenience store, close by to the alleyway I stayed in. It was easy to steal from that place since the man that ran the store _Kakashi_ I believe his name was never paid attention. I stood up quietly, making sure not to wake up Stan..or was his name Boris? Ugh whatever that homeless guy's name was. I crept around the corner glancing from side to side to make sure there were no cops or anything. I reached the store then opened the door. The bell rang loudly which always made me flinch.

"Welcome" The man behind the counter sighed not looking away from his overly suspicious looking book. I didn't reply, I just swiftly went over to the snack aisle. I stuffed my old torn bag pull of cookies, chips and other small snacks, after it was full. I glanced back at the man to make sure he was still reading, of course he was. Now it was my chance to escape. I hurriedly raced towards the door. Heh Sakura wins again!.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I was grabbed by the back of my collar….CRAP I was so close…..I'll be arrested for sure. Well it's better then sleeping on the streets I guess.

I glared looking over my shoulder, the voice was not the same as Kakashi's it was different , I didn't notice anyone else in the store. The person who caught me was, _even though he had a scowl on his face_ very handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes. Tall too. "Let me go" I hissed.

"Hand over your bag"

"No"

"You have to pay before you take things. Are you that stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, I just don't have any money"

"You can't leave" "Kakashi, why weren't you watching?"

Kakashi looked up from his book for a second "Oops, sorry"

"Hey, I'm just taking what I need when I get a job I'll pay you back, and who are you for making such a big fuss?" He acted so high and mighty. It really pissed me off.

"I'm the owners son, Sasuke Uchiha" he stated.

My jaw dropped..Uchiha?...they owned almost everything in this town crap I was messing with a super powerful guy…oh god if he wanted to ..he could have it that I receive the death penalty. Ugh I really _am _stupid after all.

"I don't care, if you're an Uchiha or even if you're god I'm not giving this back" WHAT THE HELL…why'd I say that?

"Shall I call the police then?"

"NO, please I'm just starving, I won't take anything else ever again"

The Uchiha stared at me for a moment "The cameras in here have caught you stealing things from here many times, how can I believe such a thing?"

He had me there, I'd most likely break my promise…I couldn't be trusted.

"I'm sorry, like I said before I'll pay you back after I get a job"

"Who would hire someone like you?, you're all ragged and unkempt"

Dammit he was right…..it was hard enough finding a job for a regular person. No one would, look twice at me with the way I am now.

"W-well can I work here then?"

"No"

"WHY?"

"There's no positions open"

"Oh"

I lowered my head handing the bag of food over to him "I apologize for stealing from you I won't do it again"

I turned around to leave, this really sucked…big time.

"Wait"

I spun around "You're letting me keep the food?"

"No"

"Oh"

"If you're that desperate to eat, I do have a job you might be capable of doing"

"I though you said there were no job openings here"

"There aren't, it's not here"

Huh this seemed kinda sketchy why would he randomly offer me a job when I was just trying to steal from him. The smirk on his face was also really creepy.

"Well..where is it then?, this better not be some kinda sick trick"

"It's in my own home, you'd be working as a house keeper or a maid ..if you will.

"A-A Maid?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Why are you offering me this I mean it just seems so suspicious"

"I thought it'd be interesting, besides I've been needing a maid for a while. The job includes a room of your own and as much food as you can eat"

FOOD

"Alright, I'll take it"

Even though I'm a little unsure of this….my stomach says DO IT DO IT DO IT.

Sasuke raised a brow "Well then, shall we leave now?"

"Wait..like right now…this very second?"

"It's not like you need to pack"

" Hey you don't have to be a jerk about it"

"Let's go"

Sasuke walked out the door, I followed after him. When we got to the parking lot I was speechless. A fricken sports car was parked in one of the parking spaces. The Uchiha walked over to it unlocking the doors. "Get in"

God the Uchiha's really were rich. I got in, glancing around nervously. "Uhm so..how far is it?"

"Not far" He sighed pulling out.

I leaned back in the seat, this felt so strange. Only a few weeks ago I was happily living with my parents. Then I was forced to live on the streets…now I was moving in with a complete stranger. My life would never be the same that's for sure.

Sasuke didn't say anything to me the whole time he was driving ..it made me feel even more uncomfortable. It felt like I was sitting there for hours and hours I almost felt like jumping out.

"We're here"

"Huh?"

"Get out"

We were parked in front of a huge mansion. It was amazing I'd never seen anything like it in real life. A fountain was in the middle of the lawn, flowers bloomed everywhere. The house itself had large windows and a brick roof. The door was huge and wooden. So awesome.

"Hey how long are you going to stare for?...c'mon"

I snapped out of my daze "Oh, right! Sorry" I followed the Uchiha in to his home. It was even more amazing inside I was overwhelmed by it.

I glanced at Sasuke "I can't believe you live here, do you live alone?"

Sasuke looked at me for a moment then smirked "No"

"You're parents live here?"

"No"

I furrowed my eyebrows "uh who else lives here then?"

"Four other people live here, Naruto Uzumaki , Gaara, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hygua.

"All guys" My jaw dropped.

"That's right"

"Where are they all…..right now?"

"Who cares" Sasuke shrugged "You'll meet them soon enough, their most likely at school"

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I skipped"

"That doesn't sound very smart"

"You're annoying, I don't pay you to talk"

I glared "Whatever, what do you want me to do first?"

Sasuke chuckled "We'll wait until the others return"

**Chapter endddddddd I really hope you guys liked it. If you do I'll make sure to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto

You know it had always been a dream of mine to live in a huge mansion, I mean who hasn't dreamt that? and now my dream was finally coming true. Too bad it felt more like a nightmare. The owner of the house seemed pretty demonic, all he did was glare …if I could compare him to anyone it would be scrooge, from a Christmas carol. I was half expecting him to start shouting "BAH HUMBUG" and then stabbing me in the face, because he would be more evil than scrooge.

Well, I couldn't really complain that much… he showed me to the bathroom and allowed me to have a soak in the tub. God warm water is amazing…being in a house is amazing…being in a BATHROOM is amazing. I guess it's true what they say. "You don't know what you got till it's gone" Speaking of the bathroom…it was gorgeous ….it looked like something you'd see on TV the tub was huge! I felt like I was in a pool. Okay maybe it wasn't as big as a pool.. but it was pretty big.

Now I just had to wash my hair and then I'd-

**BAM.**

To my surprise, the door abruptly swung open, nearly giving me a heart attack. Sasuke already knew I was in here, what was he doing?

"What the hell Uchiha I ah.." The guy that had just waltzed in here and had his eyes fixed on me, was NOT…Sasuke. I instantly noticed his bright blue his and blonde spiked hair. He must have been one of the guys Sasuke lived with. He was kinda cute….in a goofy way.

"WOW, who are you?...sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" he spoke, his cheeks instantly began reddening.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura Haruno starting today I'll be working here as a maid."

The boy looked a bit surprised "New maid?...didn't hear anything about that, anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki, So…Sakura….you're not going to scream and start throwing things at me …are you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have no choice…you haven't left yet."

"I understand"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**BOOM CRASH SLAM BAM**

"I'M SORRY"

….

'"Hn, so you've met our new maid, huh dobe?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE? and yes Sakura and I have already bonded"

If you call me throwing everything in the bathroom at him then slapping him bonding then yeah. We've bonded.

"Are you okay Naruto?...I really messed up your face" I actually DID feel bad about it.

The blonde chuckled, leaning back on the leather couch. "I'm just fine, I get beat up by girls all the time.. it's nothing"

I kinda liked Naruto, he and I would get along very well I'm sure.

"So teme" Naruto began " why'd we get a new maid…what happened to the old one?"

Sasuke took a slow sip of his coffee before answering. I kinda wanted to know why too.

"I caught Lin going through Neji's underwear drawers. So I fired her"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's awesome"

"Oh, and she did a number on your room.."

Narutos blue eyes widened in fear "what did she do to my room?"

"See for yourself"

Naruto jumped to his feet then dashed off into the direction of his room. After a few moments there was a bloodcurdling scream. I flinched then looked over at Sasuke questioningly.

"Go check on him, if he died from shock it would be problematic"

Wow, he really cared about his friend….hm oh well. I walked in the direction of where Naruto went it didn't take long to find his room. "Hey, Naruto…you dead?" even though the door was open, I thought it was best to knock. Nobody likes people barging into their rooms.

"S-Sakura, the devil came in here"

"Eh, devil? What do you mean?"

"Come in, what are you doing standing out there"

I let out a soft gasp once entering his room. Naruto was right, it really DID look like the devil had been in his room. All over the walls were words that said "I LOVE NARUTO"

"HE'S MINE FOREVER"

"WHY WONT YOU NOTICE ME"

"NARUTO, BE WITH ME"

"I'LL KEEP YOU FOREVER"

From the looks of it, it seemed like it was written in red lipstick. That wasn't even the worst part. His sheets and blanket were shredded. His pillow had holes in it, looked like someone stabbed it with a knife. The whole scene looked like something from a horror movie.

"Oh my god, she did this to your room? That's horrible"

Naruto looked up at me with tear filled eyes "Yeah, she did that….but the horrible thing is….she stole my ramen stash"

You're kidding me?...please tell me he's joking? RAMEN STASH?

"I uh….I'm sorry" I patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's okay" He sniffed "I'll just buy more ramen"

"What about the rest of your things?...everything's destroyed.

"Oh I can have all that replaced"

"Just like that?"

"Yep, I have the money so it's no big deal"

Wait….His name was Naruto UZUMAKI. I never thought about it but…..could he be related in some way to Minato Uzumaki?...that man was also REALLY wealthy. Like SUPER….he has the moolah.

"Do you know Minato Uzumaki?"

"That's a random question but course I do. He's my dad"

My jaw dropped. SERIOUSLY?

Was this a house of rich people or what? I only thought Sasuke was rich. Maybe the others were poor. .like ME.

"That's amazing!"

"Really?...I don't see how it's amazing"

He doesn't understand how lucky he is.

"Well since you're alright I'm going back to the living room"

"Alrightie I'll come with ya"

Once we were in the living room, we started talking about random things. Sasuke didn't say much, he seemed more interested in the newspaper rather than having a conversation with us.

It was an hour into Naruto talking about ramen when the front door opened. This time three handsome men stepped in. All of them looked rather serious. Especially the red head and the guy with the whitish eyes.

"HEY GUYS" Naruto grinned, flailing his arms around. Sasukes eyes shifted from his newspaper to the three strangers.

The guy with the weird ponytail was the first one to notice me…or well acknowledge I was there.

"So, who's the girl?"

Sasuke placed the newspaper down on the coffee table, a smile smirk appeared on his face.

"I guess it's time for introductions."

**Chapter end. **

**Hope you guys liked it. If you did I'll continue updating. **

**Thanks for reading 3.**

**(The reason it took me so long to update is well…to be honest….I forgot about this story…..SORRY) XD**


End file.
